Blackjack on a Saturday Night
by Lady Kickass
Summary: Yaoi! SchuldigXKen in Las Vegas! Ken's first time in the city, looks around, and finds more than he bargained for! Language issues, Not relevant to actual story line....eh, its just for fun! Review! (ch6 up)
1. ch1 unexpected

##Blackjack on a Saturday Night##  
  
  
  
WARNING!! : This is yaoi, in this case, an attraction between two males. If this disturbs you or you just don't like it, don't read it!! Note that this is not like my usual writings, so don't expect it to be one of my sappy adventure stories. It's not. However, if you * do * like yaoi, please let me know what you think. I love feedback, it just about makes my day!!  
  
Pairings: Schuldig X Ken Setting: Las Vegas!!  
  
Note: Schu and Ken have not met before, so they are not enemies. I don't know where the rest of Schwarz is. Maybe they'll pop up later. Umm, this plot is not deep and soul touching. It's just for fun. They're in Las Vegas for crying out loud! Hope you like.  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` `  
  
Ken took a shower after early morning soccer practice, then piled into the car with the other Weiss assassins. Yohji drove, looking fine in those green specs, Omi was the navigator from the backseat with Aya growling up front, until they missed two turns because Omi couldn't read the signs, and Aya ended up growling louder from the back. Ken squeezed as closely to the door as he could with out touching the hot window. 5 hours later, they made it.  
  
Yohji practically glowed as they drove along the strip, Omi looked around delightedly in between reading form the map. Aya glowered, and Ken stared. Hmmm, he wondered what this place looked like lit up at night..  
  
And 6 hours later, he found out. Gazing out from his vantage point of the Rio hotel suite, part of the thank you/vacation present from Persia, Ken could see the whole Strip lit up. It was beautiful.and a little intimidating.  
  
Ken stepped back from the window and crossed to the glass coffee table where a note was sprawled: "Yohji went to find some girls and have a drink. Aya and I went to play craps. Cya later!-Omi" Ken rubbed his head. Well, he certainly needed that nap, but now what was he going to do? He shrugged out of the clothes he hadn't even bothered removing before passing out on the couch, then put on a nicer outfit. Actually, it was a * very * ** cute ** outfit. Ken flashed a grin into the mirror. Well, who says he had to stay cooped up in the room? He'd go exploring, and find out what this city had to offer. Whistling jauntily, Ken tucked the room key and $40 into the back pocket of his hip hugging pants and exited the room.  
  
Down at the lobby, he asked one of the people working there if there were any young people's bars nearby, and a location of a good place to eat. The lady smiled and waved him back into the hotel, gesticulating vaguely, "That way." Ken nodded and thanked her, then continued to wander aimlessly through the casino.  
  
He found a bar/dance club, and considered briefly if he should get something to eat first. But he didn't feel like eating, so he hopped up the steps. The place was nearly packed, neon lights and a blue mist swirling around the tables and barstools. Bottle gleamed on their shelves, girls in skimpy dresses undulated in the crowds to the beat of Brazilian drums. Ken walked up to the bar.  
  
"Shot of Jack Daniels straight up," he said.  
  
"ID?" the bartender asked.  
  
"Umm, damn, I left it in the room," Ken said.  
  
"Sorry," the bartender said. "I can't-"  
  
"Give him his drink," a voice drawled to Ken's right, "and I'll buy it." A bright flash of hair, a brighter flash of teeth and the man continued. "My ID's right here." His smile turned devilish, and the bartended faltered only a moment before setting the drink before him. Ken was too startled to say much of anything. The generous redhead turned back to his Screwdriver.  
  
"Ah, thanks," said Ken, downing his drink. The redhead eyed him appreciatively.  
  
"You look like you could use another," said the man, and hailed another drink before Ken could protest. The soccer player shrugged at his good luck and downed the shot when it arrived.  
  
"Double thanks," he said.  
  
"First time in Vegas?" the redhead asked, smirking.  
  
Ken raised his eyebrows. "How did you know?" The smirk deepened.  
  
"Lucky guess. Do you dance, um...?"  
  
"Ken," Ken said. The other man smiled.  
  
"Ken," he repeated. "I'm Schuldig. Let's go."  
  
He slung an arm around Ken's shoulder and led him to the dance floor. Some good techno music was playing now, and they had no trouble finding the beat. Schuldig came up behind Ken and they moved their hips together in time with the music. More and more people crowded around them and the music increased in intensity. Schu snuggled up close to Ken's ass, Ken pressed back into Schu's chest. The redhead snaked a hand around Ken's hips to his stomach, burrowing under the silk shirt Ken had donned. As he took his time making his way up Ken's hard-earned abs, his left hand inched down from its clamped position on Ken's hipbone to his upper thigh, putting a crushing weight on the younger man. Ken groaned and fluttered his eyes shut, leaning back bonelessly into Schu and tilting his head back to rest on the taller man's shoulder. Schu grinned wolfishly at his ear, admiring the long expanse of throat open for his taking. Schu definitely had the initiative to take it.  
  
"Mmm, you feel good, baby," Schu whispered into Ken's ear as he moved his right hand in circles over the soccer player's stomach. Ken shivered, sweat already dampening his temples. "Show me how you can move, baby," the redhead said as he moved his palm to cup the inside of Ken's thigh and applied a gentle but firm pressure. Ken was forced to shift his weight to the balls of his feet as Schu manipulated his body. He stretched up higher and higher as Schu lifted, finally leaning much of his weight on the swaying redhead behind him when he couldn't raise himself any higher. Schu's lips feathered over his own, teasingly fluttering out of reach as Ken tried to crane his neck up to reach him. In one last burst he stretched and captured Schu's lips, his legs trembling beneath him.  
  
"Schuldig!" he gasped.  
  
Surprised, Schu quickly kissed him and bent his knees, lowering the younger man so his feet were flat on the ground.  
  
"Very good, Ken," he said. "Now lets see how low you can go." He crossed his arms possessively across Ken's body and bent his knees lower, driving a knee between Ken's legs from behind. Ken squeaked but he was already being pulled backwards. Draped over Schu's chest, Ken concentrated on not falling over, but as he realized the strength in the hard body beneath his, Ken let himself gradually melt into the contours of the other man's body. Lower and lower they went, Schu's hand running lower and lower down Ken's abs as their hips thrust in time to the music. Finally when Ken thought he would collapse any second, Schu pulled them both upright.  
  
"I'm impressed, Ken-Ken," the redhead drawled as he spun the young soccer player around. "You've got quite an endurance. Does that mean you're as good in bed as you are on the dance floor?" He grinned slyly, and winked.  
  
Ken gave him a tired smile, still dazed from he activity and the contact. He swiped the back of his wrist across his sweaty brow.  
  
"Hmm," Schu said. "I guess even athletes can't last forever. C'mon Ken, I wanna show you something." He grabbed Ken around the waist and spun to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ken said, looking at Schu, "How did you know I was an athlete?"  
  
Schu motioned Ken closer, and stepped on foot between the younger man's legs as he reached around behind him and shoved both hands down the back pockets of Ken's skintight pants. Ken squeaked as Schu pulled him against his own unyielding form, then whispered, "You have soccer balls all over you boxers, bitch." With that Schu darted his tongue into Ken's ear and clutched the younger man's taut buttocks.  
  
"Uggh," Schu moaned as Ken shivered deliciously in his arms. "One more, I can't resist." Schu promptly began grinding into Ken's hips, leaning his hands buried the soccer player's pockets. Ken slid his hands inside Schu's shirt and caressed his back while the redhead trailed his lips along Ken's delicious throat and attacked a tender area under the younger man's jawbone. Ken whimpered softly and dug his nails into Schu's back. Schu groaned against Ken's neck and pulled away, reluctantly but with a sense of urgency.  
  
"Man, baby, you are too good at this," Schu rasped. "We gotta take a breather before I lose control and screw you right here."  
  
"C'mon," he said, grabbing Ken's hand before the younger man had time to recover. Out of the club, through the casino, a blur of people, smoke, noise and color. They went up an escalator, Schu looping an arm securely and Ken's waist to bring him close to his body. They stepped off and started racing again. They skidded to a stop in front of the balcony overlooking the craps and poker tables. Ken saw a flash of red hair and peered over the railing to see if it was Aya. But at the same time Schu clasped his hands in front of Ken's body and leaned over to blow warm breath in his ear. Ken soon forgot all about Weiss.  
  
By the time the parade of floats got started, Schu was fully tongue-fucking Ken's ear, and Ken was nearly senseless with it.  
  
Schuldig withdrew his tongue and pressed soft kisses on Ken's temple as he watched the floats approach along the mounted rail from the ceiling. He roused Ken from his stupor of desire. "Wake up sweet," he whispered in Ken's ear. "Watch this."  
  
"Hunh?" Ken asked groggily.  
  
"Look!" Schu said, and pointed to the upcoming float. A man in checked spandex danced around on the deck of the ferry boat float, swinging a bunch f metallic Mardi Gras necklaces. "Wave your arms and shout," Schuldig said, and started jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay," Ken said, and copied Schu. The spandex man tossed the colorful beads towards the two assassins. Schu grabbed all the necklaces Ken missed or couldn't reach. Ken ended up draped in red and blue beads, while Schu was decorated in purple and gold. Out of the corner of his eye, Ken saw that same familiar redhead.  
  
"Aya!" he shouted, half laughing. "Hey, Aya!" Schu growled in his ear and dragged Ken away from the rail as the Weiss leader looked up. Aya shot out his hand to catch the tinkling sliver and green beads as they were flung down to him. The older assassin narrowed his eyes at the balcony, thinking.  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` Let me know if you want chapter two, and I'll bang it out. Hee hee, coming up next, gambling, a * very * drunk Ken, and a sensual tour of the city.. provided by Schu of course. Review, review, review! 


	2. ch2 nightlife

Mmmmmm...... chapter #2  
  
  
  
WARNING!! : This is yaoi, in this case, an attraction between two males. If this disturbs you or you just don't like it, don't read it!! Note that this is not like my usual writings, so don't expect it to be one of my sappy adventure stories. It's not. However, if you * do * like yaoi, please let me know what you think. I love feedback, it just about makes my day!!  
  
Pairings: Schuldig X Ken Setting: Las Vegas!!  
  
Note: Schu and Ken have not met before, so they are not enemies. I don't know where the rest of Schwarz is. Maybe they'll pop up later. Umm, this plot is not deep and soul touching. It's just for fun. They're in Las Vegas for crying out loud! Hope you like.  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
  
  
Schuldig felt himself harden as his sweet armful of brunette soccer player squirmed playfully in his hold. As the back of Ken's warm, denim clad thigh brushed his groin, Schu growled again. Except this time it sounded more like a groan. "C'mon," he said. "I need another drink."  
  
"But-" Ken gasped, panting and flushed from the excitement. "I saw Aya-" Ken stopped as Schu pulled off a genuine growl and without further ado, lunged and hoisted the shorter boy over his shoulder and started walking. Ken yelped and wriggled, but Schu merely gave his cute behind a good- natured swat and paced unhurriedly along the walkway. Ken promptly returned the favor.  
  
The redhead laughed and jumped, Ken's solarplex slamming onto Schu's sholderas he landed, knocking the breath-and the fight-out of him.  
  
Schu smirked. Struck with inspiration, he reached up with his free hand and pulled out the card and bills form Ken's back pocket. He put the room key in his own pocket and replaced the money, giving the limp athlete's rear a tweak. Ken stirred weakly, mumbling incoherently. Schu started down the escalator.  
  
After a moment, Ken's mumbling became semi-understandable. "Let me down?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"No," Schu said, and stepped off the escalator. He headed back to the bar and plopped Ken down on one of the barstools. Dazed, Ken look up to see the new bartender scowling at him.  
  
"What's yer problem?" Schu demanded. The bartender turned his dragon glare on Schu.  
  
"He can't drink here," he barked. "No way is he 21." He stared down Schu and added gravelly, "No minors in this bar."  
  
"I'm not a minor!" Ken protested indignantly, but Schu was already pulling him to his feet. "Lets get out of here, Ken," Schu said, hauling the younger man with him.  
  
"But I'm * not * a minor," Ken grumbled sullenly, the effects of the alcohol already showing on him. "You don't think I'm a minor, do you, Schuldig?" Ken could never hold his liquor, and drinking on an empty stomach only made him succumb faster.  
  
"I certainly hope not," Schu chucked. "Because it will make what we do tonight soooo much easier." He smirked and looked down at Ken whose forehead was furrowed as he studied the flamboyant carpeting.  
  
"I'm sorry we go kicked out of the bar," the soccer player said, looking like he might cry. Immediately Schu stopped and took hold of Ken's upper arms.  
  
"Don't worry about it, baby," he said, 'there are other bars. I wanted to leave, that guy was a prick, and besides I was almost outta money anyway."  
  
"Oh," Ken said and smiled faintly.  
  
That's not good enough, he heard a familiar growl in his head as Schuldig gathered him in his arms and kissed him savagely, right in the middle of the casino floor. Ken felt his knees weaken as Schuldig slid his hands roughly up and down Ken's sides, his mouth plundering the younger man's. The redhead broke the kiss with a flourish and stepped back, gripping the athlete's arms once more.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked. Ken nodded, then looked around.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked. Schu grinned.  
  
"To get some more money," Schu said and steered Ken to an alcove by the bathrooms where he wouldn't get in trouble for loitering.  
  
"Can I borrow $20?" he asked the soccer player. "It'll go faster if I start out with more money." Ken dug out the cash and handed it to him. "Thanks, babe," Schu said and kissed his forehead quickly. "Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
Schu headed off into the sea of gambling tables. 10 minutes later he was back, fanning a neat $200 in his hand. "Thanks for the loan," he said, and tucked Ken's $20 into the boy's pants for him, then pocketed the rest.  
  
"How did you-?" Ken asked.  
  
"Blackjack," Schu answered simply. "C'mon."  
  
Schuldig wrapped a long arm around Ken's waist and led him through the casino. Ken felt a blast of hot air and realized that they were outside. "Where are we-?" he started to ask but was silenced by a pair of demanding lips against his.  
  
After thoroughly kissing the young athlete, Schu pulled back and warned severely, "Don't ask so many questions."  
  
Schu hailed a taxi and shoved Ken inside. Ken melted against the redhead, hardly hearing Schu's direction to the cab driver. Dreamily he gazed out at the lighted city from his slouched position against Schu's shoulder.  
  
Presently they stopped, Schu extracting the buzzed assassin from the car. When Ken just stood there, he tugged the younger man to him and walked on. Ken relaxed in the heat of the desert and the man he clung to.  
  
Schu turned down a dark stairwell, Ken trailing closely. ...Half a dozen shot glasses later, Schu was considerably less sober and considerably more horny. That delectable piece of ass hovered just out of his reach, sipping quietly on some fruity mixed drink. Ken got quieter and more submissive when he was drunk, which was just as well because Schu got more aggressive. Not to mention louder.  
  
Fortunately, everyone in the bar was louder and raunchier than he. That's why he picked it, so he and Ken could play undisturbed. At least that's what he thought.  
  
As it turned out, Ken made mouth-watering body shots; Schu was perfectly content to sit here all night and lap salt and lemon juice from every inch of the soccer player's sunbronzed skin. He hadn't counted on the other men swooping down on his prize like hawks for the kill. When his scowls and growls had no effect, his temper flared.  
  
A dark haired man bent and licked up the last of the salt from Ken's chest, the athlete flinching as he felt the foreign man's tongue on his skin.  
  
Schu stood up and punched the offending guy right in his attractive face.  
  
The other two jumped him, and Schu started out swinging, well aware that he couldn't kill these guys flat out and still stay here to drink. He grinned. Well, in that case he figured he was drunk enough. At the last moment, Schu lessened the force of his mental blast to stun and not kill his opponents. The men dropped to the ground senseless as stones.  
  
Schu changed his mind about staying. He wanted to get Ken out of here as quickly as he could without the headache of a mess or a kill to hinder him. He grabbed his jacket, grabbed his boy, and started off.  
  
-- Mine. --   
  
Ken stumbled at the breakneck pace Schu kept. Schu hauled him up and kept moving. He stumbled again.  
  
"Stop!" he cried, real distress in his voice. "I want to see the city!" Schu stopped, and quirked a crooked half-smile. Mischief glinted in his eyes.  
  
"See the city?" he repeated. "Okay." Schu held onto Ken's hand and flat out * ran * over a bridge, into a building, and up an escalator. The two assassins pelted down the walkway outside, Kens seeing flashes of light and long column as he panted in the warm wind to keep up with the longer-legged man. Schuldig ran straight up to a corner of the long open walkway, then pivoted as he swung Ken around. Strong hands clamped down on the brunette's hips, holding him in place as Schu leaned his weight into him. Schu ground his hips roughly into Ken, his hands on the backs and insides of Ken's thighs, pulling him up to fell the prominent bulge between Schu's legs. Ken gasped and moaned, writhing against the core of heat their bodies shared.  
  
Those same strong hands kept him in place as Schu pushed him higher, Ken's heels leaving the ground. Schuldig captured Ken's lips, bending the boy back to get a definite leverage. Ken kissed back with equal passion, until Schu's busy hands began kneading the tight flesh of his buttocks. Ken moaned into Schu's mouth; the redhead swallowed the sound and any protests Ken might have. Ken didn't have any protests.  
  
Ken gasped for air and turned his head aside, looking out into the clear night. Schu obligingly took the moment of interruption to fasten onto Ken's neck. Ken's eyes fluttered as he felt the warm, wet heat of Schuldig's mouth sucking at the same sensitive place under his jaw. Suppressing a shudder in order to remain lucid, Ken stared out at the lights.  
  
"The Venetian," he breathed. "So that's where we are."  
  
"Unngh," Schu said by way of confirmation, his mouth still occupied with Ken's skin. Then, remembering how entranced his young friend had been at the Mardi Gras show, he moved his mouth up, catching Ken's earlobe in his teeth. When a decisive tremor rolled through the young man, Schu knew he had made a wise choice. He continued relentlessly, his tongue darting out to play upon the softly bitten lobe before his mouth engulfed it entirely and sucked contently.  
  
Ken watched the volcano fountain across the street erupt in chaotic bursts of fire and light, and he felt the same thing happening to him. Desire rolled over him in thick, hot waves so that he felt he was drowning in it. He gasped as a submerged swimmer would, barely getting enough oxygen as he was pummeled with wave after wave. Schu's tongue swirled around the shell of his ear; Ken held his breath. Then it plunged inside, and Ken gave up swimming and sank.  
  
The molten pulsating tongue in his ear mixed with the rapid drumbeat of his heart mixed with the thick heat of the night overloaded Ken's body and mind. A groan poured forth from deep inside him, and he began to buck his hips against Schu wildly. The older assassin tightened his hold on Ken in an effort to still his actions and bring him under control. He had to cover Ken's mouth to muffle an excited scream.  
  
"Easy, easy," he whispered in Ken's ear. "Calm down." He kissed Ken slowly, carefully absorbing the athlete's surplus energy and giving him a stable base to relax. Ken sank into his embrace gratefully, his spontaneous actions having surprised and scared him a little. Schu's lips pulled and sucked on his own, drawing the last of his nervous energy out and devouring it.  
  
It's all right, Ken, a voice sounded in the athlete's head, soothing him. Schu pulled back to face him.  
  
"You need to learn some control," Schuldig remarked. Ken hung his head, ashamed. The red-haired man placed and elegant finger beneath the boy's chin and tilted it up so they could look eye to eye. "It's for your benefit, Ken Ken," he said. "You'll have more fun if you can hold back a little longer. Let's try that exercise again, eh?" The glint was back in his eye.  
  
Schuldig raised Ken's chin higher and took his lips in a long, sweet kiss. The athlete eagerly draped his arms over the older man's shoulders and twined his fingers in his hair. Schuldig nearly chuckled in amusement.  
  
On with the tour, a voice echoed in Ken's mind.  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Sorry to leave it there, the tour is going to be in the next chapter, I promise! That is, if I * do * get around to making the next chapter. (HINT HINT). Reviews are always welcome. (Gigantic HINT HINT) Thank you so much for the feedback so far: it moves my pen and typing fingers a little faster! ^_~ ~~Lady Kickass 


	3. ch3 touring

Ch. 3 -- Touring Las Vegas  
  
WARNING!! : This is yaoi, in this case, an attraction between two males. If this disturbs you or you just don't like it, don't read it!! Note that this is not like my usual writings, so don't expect it to be one of my sappy adventure stories. It's not. However, if you * do * like yaoi, please let me know what you think. I love feedback, it just about makes my day!!  
  
Pairings: Schuldig X Ken Setting: Las Vegas!! **Some language  
  
Note: Schu and Ken have not met before, so they are not enemies. I don't know where the rest of Schwarz is. Maybe they'll pop up later. Umm, this plot is not deep and soul touching. It's just for fun. They're in Las Vegas for crying out loud! Hope you like.  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` Ch 3  
  
It was nice having Ken in his arms. Oh, it was nice having Ken in his arms. Schuldig squeezed the little soccer player tighter to show him how much he appreciated his location. How he appreciated * both * of their locations.  
  
And as nice as the warm armload of tan, athletic assassin felt right here, on this balcony, that wasn't what Schu had wanted originally. He was walking with purpose to a taxi, when the sloshed boy protested. Schu didn't like it when his actions were compromised. Schu didn't like to be disobeyed. Obviously, Ken didn't know that. Perhaps a lesson was due..  
  
He smiled seductively. "You wanted to see the city, right Kenken?" he asked. Ken nodded.  
  
"Please."  
  
The seductive smile shifted into a wry grin. "Okay ."  
  
Schu shifted Ken so he looked over the taller man's shoulders. As he set about thoroughly delving into each and every one of Ken's pants pockets, the soccer player felt that familiar pressure mounting, this time making an effort to keep it in check. He kept his sights on the volcanic fountain. The base was already glowing red again.  
  
"That's the Mirage," Schu whispered, his fingers scraping the seams of Ken's pocket bottoms as he dug deep into denim. He hooked his thumbs into Ken's belt loops and scooped his hands into Ken's ass, bringing them into the all too familiar groin-to-groin position. He breathed warm breath to the area just under Ken's earlobe, behind his jawbone. Ken shivered at the immaculate precision Schu had, and from the sensations that erupted from his skill. Hmm, erupted. Erupting.  
  
"The volcano blows its load every fifteen minutes," he continued, smooth as an airplane pilot. Ken shuddered at his choice of words and closed his eyes. He was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't going to be such a fun exercise after all... and Schu agreed with him. He enjoyed tormenting people, especially carnally. And Ken's drunken, whiny request for a tour had uncovered his mean streak. Well, he really wouldn't * hurt * the kid after all.not much anyway.  
  
"Oh you can't see? Here, let me help you."  
  
Schu abruptly slid his palms down Ken's ass and lifted, boosting the boy up onto his upraised knee as the redhead continued to massage the soft half domes of Ken's cute little tush. Ken's view didn't improve any, either, considering his eyes were still closed. In fact, they looked as if they couldn't be pried open by a crowbar.  
  
Schu practically crowed in the power he held over this young man, the power he displayed in the mere pressure of a fingertip on a sensitive plane of flesh. The power his warm breath had in stirring the tiny hairs on the athlete's nape. He relished all of it, especially because Ken was responding so well. Schu wound the younger assassin tighter and tighter into his grasp, smirking as his plaything experienced his darker side.  
  
Ken was definitely getting a bad vibe from this. Schu was teasing and manipulating him, and Ken was too drunk to do anything about it. Knowing that he had no control and that Schu was being an arrogant bastard did not make the experience any less pleasurable, however.  
  
By the time Schu had finished explaining all the erotic detail of the flaming, lava-spewing fountain, Ken was panting and staring blearily into the night through heavily lidded eyes. Schu's eyes gleamed malevolently; fuck, he had only made it through * one * hotel on the Strip. At this rate.  
  
He decided on a superficial tour that skimmed over not only the city, but enlightened Ken to the things Schu could do on his body. And left just enough hanging that he was never fulfilled or satisfied. It was horrible, wonderful, and intense. It was reading yaoi with only the dialogue visible, and all the luscious and colorful descriptions left out. Indeed, it was the perfectly cruel revenge. It was as follows:  
  
"Luxor.."  
  
"MMnnnnn-"  
  
"Paris.."  
  
"Uhngggg-"  
  
"Aladdin..,"  
  
"Ahhhhh-"  
  
..You get the idea. Notice the blanks? Frustrating.  
  
With every hotel he named, Schu did something new and exquisite to Ken's body. It was tantalizing, but in a way that made Ken want to get the hell off of the balcony and under some sheets. Oh, he was kicking himself for asking for this tour.  
  
"Bellagio,"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh-!"  
  
The last outburst held a tone of distinct quality Schu recognized. Hnn. He hadn't even gotten to the MGM and Caesar's Palace. The taller assassin was disappointed, but not much. He was only playing after all. Besides, the boy wouldn't last much longer. Schu clucked his tongue. My, the lad was much too susceptible to his ministrations...exactly how Schu liked him.  
  
The redhead ended it with a bang.literally.  
  
Schu mimicked Ken's earlier actions heartlessly, with cold and definite control. His crotch nestled, slid and pounded into Ken's, alternately. Ken concentrated on not screaming and not cumming. Schu battered his restraint relentlessly. His sentences were interspersed with slamming pelvises. "And -we're-standing-right-here-at the-Venetian," he finished with a final thrust. He lapped at Ken's sweating, delirious form. "Do you want to see more of the city Ken?" he purred evilly. Ken shook his head.  
  
"What was that?" Schu asked, faking innocence. "I'm sorry, did you want to stay and finish our tour, right here, right now?" His hand and hip prodded brazenly, aggressively, and Ken winced.  
  
"No!" he cried, half groaning, half rasping.  
  
"Oh," Schu said, pretending to pout. "Well then, you still owe me my * tip *." The way he said it brought Ken to the absolute brink of his control, and he thought he was already at the edge. He moaned in agony, and Schu swiftly stepped to his side and slung an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"All right, in that case, you can pay me in the room. Let's go." He tugged, intending to guide Ken with him, but the soccer player didn't move. Annoyed, Schu looked back and realized he'd have to support Ken a bit more to get him walking, at least until he got his breath back. Schu pondered the best way to get into a hotel room.  
  
Hmmm...  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Okay, okay, its lame, I know, but I'm kinda short on time. AP classes are killer, folks. If and/or when I get the time for another chapter, it promises to be lemony delicious! Of course, the construction and unveiling of chapter 4 can easily be prompted by a goodly number of reviews.^_^;; And thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers so far: Nagikins, Amiryn, Kin, Fei, Shi Tiger, Aishlin, Shime, and Kyri. I really, REALLY appreciate the feedback! Please continue, if you don't mind, bc I still need encouragement. Reviews = more yaoi, at least in my head. 


	4. ch4 morning after

#Blackjack on a Saturday Night#  
  
WARNING!! : This is yaoi, in this case, an attraction between two males. If this disturbs you or you just don't like it, don't read it!! Note that this is not like my usual writings, so don't expect it to be one of my sappy adventure stories. It's not. However, if you * do * like yaoi, please let me know what you think. I love feedback, it just about makes my day!!  
  
Pairings: Schuldig X Ken Setting: Las Vegas!! **Some language  
  
Note: Schu and Ken have not met before, so they are not enemies. I don't know where the rest of Schwarz is. Maybe they'll pop up later. Umm, this plot is not deep and soul touching. It's just for fun. They're in Las Vegas for crying out loud! Hope you like.  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` Ch 4  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the *Fuck*?!" He blinked, and looked again. Nope, same redhead still there. A redhead who was definitely not Aya. And definitely naked.  
  
"*What the FUCK*?!!!" He said again, louder. The man grumbled and rolled towards the clock radio on the bedside table. His eyes squinted to decipher the blurry red digits.  
  
"Jesus Christ, its only 8 o'clock baby. Go back to sleep." The flaming head burrowed back into the pillow. It took Ken a full five seconds to snap out of his shock.  
  
"Who the hell are you!!?!" he screamed. That got Schu's attention. Slightly sleepy but entirely livid green eyes bore into bewildered chocolate brown ones. Oh, god, the guy from the bar----...!  
  
"Oh no," he whispered.  
  
"Well that's pleasant," Schu snapped with a surprising amount of anger inflecting his voice. "Do you treat everyone you sleep with such warmth the morning after, Hikada Ken?"  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"I know a lot more than that, kitten. And you would too, if you'd only stop for a moment and think with that pretty head of yours instead of flipping out." Jade eyes regarded him patiently.  
  
Ken blinked. He looked at the coffee table strewn with Mardi Gras necklaces. He looked at the assortment of clothes-some of them his, some of them definitely *not* his- scattered chaotically on the floor. Ken's eyes widened as last night's memories came back hard and fast. He groaned.  
  
"I was really, REALLY drunk," Ken protested covering his face.  
  
"So was I." Cool fingers raised his chin to meet and emerald gaze. "That doesn't mean we didn't enjoy it. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy this."  
  
Swiftly he enfolded Ken, capturing his mouth in a sound resurgence of last night's passion. Ken felt his knees go weak, and moaned softly into the warm, wet mouth. Schu grinned and withdrew, driving his lips against the side of the young athlete's neck, licking and biting and kissing the soft sunbronzed flesh. Ken threw his arms around the German's neck, twining his fingers in the fiery locks, his eyes squeezing shut as a wave of desire ripped through him. He panted by the older assassin's ear, rocking up on his tiptoes to meet every inch of his lover's toned chest. Schu's hands traveled up the former J-league player's washboard abdomen muscles, stroking the dips and valleys of the boy's prominent ribcage. He reached a hand up to toy with the brunette's nipples and Ken gasped near his ear. Schu shivered at the warm breath, and growled against the soccer player's throat. Ken felt the vibrations of the redhead's growl deep in his own throat, and groaned at the unexpected pleasure it produced. He pulled himself closer to the assertive assassin.  
  
A knock sounded at their door. "Ken, you up?"  
  
Aya. Dammit!  
  
"Just a- " Amethyst eyes roved the room, noting the two naked men, the disarrayed bedding, the vodka and orange juice on the coffee table, and the absence of Yohji. His gaze lighted on Ken.  
  
"If you see Yohji, tell him I need to speak with him." He left.  
  
"Hmm," Schu mused, scratching his head. "Guess we left the door unlocked."  
  
Ken simply stared.  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Hey there! Thanks sooo much to people for reviewing me! I can't believe it! ::sniff:: Wow, I even had a few people review a looooong time after I posted the last chapter. If an author hadn't put a new chapter up in that amount of time, I would have assumed they had dropped from the face of the earth or something. Heh, I check my stories frequently even if I don't write anything. Thanks so much for the exceptional feedback! : MomoKoneko, byakko ( I don't know how you found me, but thanks!), alternative, Whisper Reilman (Ha ha ha --you'd definitely get your money's worth in a Schuldig- guided tour of Las Vegas!), Amiryn ( you're too generous ::blush:: thanks for reviewing!), Kyri (::holds up matching banner:: ), fei (No fun without a feisty Schu, no? ::winks and laughs::), Nagikins (You wanna see some citrus flavor? Let me know!), Shime (gotta love that redhead and brunnette!), Kin , Aishlin, and ShiTiger. Thank you all! ::glomps:: You guys are the best!  
  
Umm yeah, about fanfiction's new policy? I didn't really know what to put in the next chapter. If you still want the lemon from "the night before", I can comply, but otherwise I'll just move onto more fun in later chapters. Please tell me if you'd like to read a little deeper into the first evening's nocturnal activities via review or email. And of course, overall, I would love to hear your comments! Reviews highly appreciated!! ~~Lady Kickass 


	5. ch5 bubbles and chlorine

#Blackjack on a Saturday Night#  
  
Chapter 5  
  
You know the drill, or you wouldn't have made it this far. Its yaoi, male/ male relationships. Language issues; if you have issues with these issues, I'll issue you a pass out of here. I'll put my semi AU note in too. . . .  
  
NOTE: Schu and Ken have not met before so they are not enemies. I don't know where the rest of Schwarz is. Maybe they'll pop up later. Umm, this plot is not deep and soul touching. It's just for fun. They're in Las Vegas for crying out loud! Hope you like!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken breathed out a heavy sigh and sunk beneath the miniature waves of his bubble bath. The water was clinging to lukewarm and only now did his mind concede to deal with the series of unsettling events that had occurred in the last fourteen and a half hours. After Aya's surprise entrance, his brain had basically turned off. He remembered shoving the protesting redhead out into the hall, followed closely by his reeking clothes and empty vodka bottles. Then he had locked the door twice. After that he didn't know what had happened. He *may* have grabbed a towel and screamed point blank into it until he ran out of air. He *may* have stared at himself in the mirror for long moments without blinking. He *may* have passed out from shock. He *may* have done nothing at all.  
  
All Ken knew when he finally came to his senses was that he wanted a bath. Not that he was overwhelmed with a feeling of being dirty, but baths generally helped him figure things out when he was stressed. Washing and relaxing in a tub full of bubbles was usually just what he needed to clear his head and think about the situation anew. Usually.  
  
So without a word he had turned on the faucets, filling the bathtub with hot water and every soap, bath crystal, and oil available on the counter. The resulting bath was obscenely fragrant and almost unbearably warm. Ken loved it.  
  
Ken slouched forward in the luxuriously large tub, nose to the cool porcelain side, eye level with the yellow bathing sponge sitting on the ledge. He glared at the innocuous object, as if this whole mess were its fault. It may as well have been. Why not? Nothing else in this entire had gone right or even made sense. Like why didn't he have a massive hangover from his gratuitous drinking last night? And why couldn't he remember how the hell he had gotten into the room? And why did Schuldig know his last name? And why oh why had Aya walked in on him with a NAKED stranger?! In such a perverse universe, why *couldn't* this all be the fault of the sponge? Why not indeed?  
  
"You are losing it Ken," he muttered to himself, sitting up. So what if things were weird? He was on vacations dammit. In all practicality his flame haired lover was just a one night stand. And if he knew his team leader, Aya would have absolutely no inclination to tell another soul about Ken's love life. All he had to do was destroy the evidence of last night, and he was good to go.  
  
On impulse he gave the sponge a hefty swat and it plunked into the bath. He grinned.  
  
"Ken : one, sponge : zero."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had just thrown the last soiled towel into a laundry bag and given it discreetly to a maid along with a especially generous tip when the youngest member of Weiss came whistling down the hall. Omi broke into a grin when he saw the brunette soccer player.  
  
"Hey Ken!" he said brightly. "How was your evening?"  
  
"ahh-fine! Great! Thanks, you?"  
  
"Fun! Aya and I played some games and then walked around the city for a bit. I can't believe this city Ken! Its so full of. of.I don't know! Anyway we were touring the Strip, you know, all the major palaces. The newest ones are soooo cool! And the people! Wow. I saw this one guy with outrageously orange hair making out with somebody like there was no tomorrow! It just amazes me that people can do that in public and--"  
  
"Have you seen Yohji?" Ken interrupted hurriedly. He could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Is he still sleeping in?"  
  
Omi chuckled. "Yohji hasn't gone to bed yet Ken," he said. "If he did, *you* would have known. He *is* rooming with you, you know." The blonde's cornflower-blue eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Ahh right," Ken stammered.  
  
"Are you okay Ken?" Omi asked. "You look a little flushed." He eyed the older boy worriedly.  
  
"Uh, uh, it's the heat! Yeah, you know I guess this Las Vegas heat is just getting to me." In the air-conditioned hallway, Ken added silently. Fortunately Omi didn't seem to mind his poor response, already beaming as he thought of another idea.  
  
"Hey I know!" he said. "Let's check out the pool! If we get there early we can get lounge chairs!" How could he say "no" to that face? Ken groaned. Omi had already pushed past him into the room and was rifling through his suit case for his swimming trunks. "C'mon Ken," he called over his shoulder to the brunette. "It'll be fun!"  
  
~~~~~````~~~~~~````~~~~~~~````~~~~~~  
  
"Fun," Ken thought grumpily as he waded through the waist deep turquoise water. "Sure." Yeah the weather was perfect for sunbathing and swimming. Yeah Omi was right and Las Vegas did offer spectacular pools and tropical scenery. But was there *anywhere* he could look to enjoy it without seeing some girl blatantly trying to catch his eye? Not a chance.  
  
I'm gay! he yelled at them mentally  
  
I know a subtle voice hinted. Ken looked up to meet a familiar pair of jade green eyes slanting through green tinged sunglasses. With his radiant red-orange mane free to cascade over those bare tanned shoulders, he looked like some kind of desert sun god. And boy did he know it.  
  
In the mix of surprised emotions he felt upon laying eyes on redhead Ken couldn't be sure if he had actually heard the words that came to his mind or if it had just been his own imagination of what he thought Schuldig would say. Of course he had to have imagined it, it was too noisy for such a soft, seductive phrase to carry this far over..  
  
Schuldig picked up a card he was using as a bookmark and fanned it in his hand. His body language was as explicit as any spoken tone.  
  
Look familiar?  
  
Ken gave a start. But that was- - - wasn't that- - -  
  
Hey! Ken shouted indignantly as he clenched his fists under the water. So *that's* how he got back to the room last night! The soccer player could feel the other's laughter as well as read the open smirk on his face.  
  
"Finders keepers, Ken," the redhead called out from the lounge chairs. "See you tonight!" Quick as a flash he was on his feet and striding away. Ken scrambled in confusion and anger.  
  
Have. To. Get. Out. Of. Pool. And. Tackle. The. Bastard!  
  
By the time Ken was stood dripping on the concrete pathway along the chlorinated expanse of water, Schuldig was no where in sight. Ken cursed under his breath. Well he'd be damned if he'd let the flame haired man hold onto his room key!  
  
We'll see about that Ken Ken  
  
Okay, this time he definitely hadn't imagined it. This was getting weird.  
  
Score one sponge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey there! Its been a while since the last update. Thank you so much for continuing to review! It means sooo much to me! Wowie. I just really appreciate all the feedback everyone, it really does make me want to write more on this fic if I know that people like it or have comments to share.  
  
Hmm, Schu is being a tease again isn't he? Will Ken get his room key back? Will Omi find out exactly *who* was making out on the Venetian balcony? And just *what* was Yohji up to last night? What do you think?? I'd love to hear some ideas, I've got a few myself but I'm also open to suggestions. Thanks for reading!  
  
PS. I know that I update sporadically ::winces::, but I'd still like your opinion on the outcome of the chapters. If you leave an email address, I'll send you a message when I update? If you'd like? Yes, no, maybe so? Just let me know!  
  
Reviews highly appreciated!  
  
~~Lady Kickass ^_~ 


	6. ch6 more bubbles and chlorine

##Blackjack on a Saturday Night##  
Ken had to admit Las Vegas boasted some pretty nice pools. Sprawling lagoons, shrouded by tropical greenery and dotted with several large waterfalls made for a very relaxing vacation spot. It also made one hell of a hide-and-seek game.  
  
After a lengthy and fruitless search for the redheaded demon, he finally settled himself in the biggest pool, the one with an enormous waterfall cascading in a semicircle from an equally gigantic clam shell adorning a rocky ledge. There was a little private pocket of water behind the cascading waterfall, and a ledge built into the bordering wall. But no room key.  
  
Ken sighed, discouraged. He slipped into the water and kicked half- heartedly along the perimeter. But as luck would have it, he caught a glimpse of flame and had the sense to duck behind side of the winding pool. The Schuldig entered the water, an inner tube under one arm, his back to Ken as he carefully made sure his sunglasses were in place. He artfully arranged himself in the floating pool toy, keeping his sunset locks clear of the chlorinated water. From all appearances he was content to lean back and soak up the rays from atop his peaceful, floating perch.  
  
Ken intended to cut that short as soon as possible.  
  
After waiting a few minutes to let the redhead settle in, Ken made his move. As quietly and quickly as possible, he came up alongside the inner tube and its occupant, and then pushed down one edge with all his might.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ken crowed in triumph as he flipped the German headfirst into the clear expanse of water. A look of total surprise crossed Schu's handsome features before he was totally engulfed. Ken didn't wait around to see him resurface, after actually realizing what he had done. Wisely he pivoted in the water and made his way as quickly as he could to relative safety of the shelf behind the enclosing waterfall. At least he thought it was safe.  
  
Ken peered anxiously from his ledge to the spot where he had pushed Schuldig in. After what seemed an eternity, the now drenched assassin rose up from the water, green sunglasses in a loose fist. Green eyes narrowed as Schuldig surveyed the pool slowly, his gaze penetrating. Ken gave an involuntary little gasp. When the eyes locked on him, he forgot to breathe for a moment.  
  
Schuldig shook out his wet mane roughly, spraying water droplets that glistened in the desert sun. Gripping the metal arms of his sunglasses in his teeth, he settled down on the surface of the water, his eyes never leaving Ken's. He began to stalk his prey.  
  
Schuldig moved towards Ken, as confident as a crocodile slinking down his personal stretch of the Nile. Ken gulped. He certainly looked about as dangerous. The fact that only water separated them was not comforting in the least, since said expanse was quickly diminishing. If Ken had been about ten feet away and on dry land, he may have seen the absurdity of the situation. He may have, like Schu had told him before, been able to halt his wild thoughts long enough for some rational ones to surface.  
  
None of this happened you understand. Ken was absolutely transfixed on the image of the desert deity approaching him. The redhead made the water caress his perfect form as every smooth stroke rippled like silk over his body, leaving an elegant and nearly invisible wake. He was soundless, his moves seemingly effortless and full of predatory grace. The jade eyes were smoky with lust and revenge, reptilian narrowed. Ken's heart thumped in his chest, the rate increasing exponentially with the decreasing distance between them. Nervous anticipation flooded his system as he watched the older man approach.  
  
Schuldig made a feral grin in response to the obvious effect he was having on the young soccer player. A slice of white bared teeth caused Ken's overactive heart to skip a beat. Wide eyes opened wider as Schuldig ducked beneath the waterfall and came up smoothly on the other side, his eyes still trained on Ken. Ken watched dumbfounded and rooted to the spot as the redhead neared until he was a mere hand span away. He had to will himself not to shiver under that piercing gemstone gaze. The vision spoke.  
  
"So Kenken, you think you're pretty funny, hunh?" The low tone and sultry inflection all but had Ken melting right there and then. The still strong sense of danger intoxicated his senses, focusing on the beautiful man in front of him. He found himself speechless.  
  
"Hmmm," Schuldig half-growled in annoyance, half-purred in smug satisfaction, the complex noise resonating deep in his throat, making Ken's skin tingle unexpectedly. He placed both hands palm down on the ledge to either side of Ken, boxing in the soccer player effectively. In a sudden smooth movement, he pushed his weight up on his arms, his dripping frame towering a scant breath away from Ken's. Ken tilted his head back to view this dominant demi-god, totally in thrall by those smoldering green eyes.  
  
The redhead's proximity overpowered the last of Ken's barriers, and he was swamped in waves of desire. In less than a heartbeat his mouth was on Schuldig's, his arms were thrown around the German's neck. He pulled the taller man to him, his eyes closed and his senses full of Schu. Schuldig let his feet settle firmly on the pool bottom, the water only waist height standing. He placed two large palms securely on the small of Ken's back, bringing him closer for a deep, possessive kiss. Ken wriggled and moaned into Schu's mouth as the redhead brought his hands around to cup the soccer player's ass and then proceed to squeeze firmly. Ken's startled yelp at the action turned into a low moan as Schuldig angled his handhold to force their groins together. Ken straddling Schuldig's wide stance brought more moans and groans from both as Schuldig rubbed his palms back and forth on the outside of Ken's thighs, bringing their pelvises together in alternating waves of pleasure. He leaned forward to breathe warmly into Ken's ear, having learned the night before this was one of the smaller man's more sensitive regions. Ken shivered in response and Schuldig savored every pleasured noise that issued from his open mouth. He couldn't help but be a little cocky over the power he held in this situation. He pulled back to whisper into Ken's oversensitive ear.  
  
"What do you want Ken?" He breathed huskily, pausing in his ministrations. Ken's eyes snapped open, and he gasped breathlessly, with visible effort.  
  
"Y-you! I want you!" Schuldig grinned tightly. He had wanted to push the brunette a little further, but with the way he was responding to Ken's own arousal had him running short on time.  
  
"'S what I thought," he murmured softly with a trace of triumph, and started nuzzling under the younger man's jaw, content to hold him loosely in his arms.  
  
Schuldig wavered dizzily under an unexpected onslaught of pleasure as Ken took things into his own hands and started making soft kisses up the side of his neck, alternating by blowing warm breath against the German's damp skin. The little brunette felt the tremor go through the older man as he bent his head and licked carefully from the prominent ridge of the redhead's collar bone all the way up to the tender area behind his earlobe. Diverting momentarily to nibble on the soft flesh, eliciting another heartfelt groan from Schuldig, Ken lazily swept his tongue down the smooth expanse of skin. He nipped and licked unhurriedly, reducing the redhead to trembles, before finally latching onto the plane of flesh where Schuldig's neck met his shoulder. Ken sucked contently on the spot, running his hands over the German's toned chest and nipples as Schuldig tried to regain his sanity.  
  
Finally able to put his thoughts together somewhat, Schuldig growled out lustfully, "Mmmm, Ken. I'd never have guessed youd've been one to initiate pool sex. That's pretty kinky you know. . . ." He chuckled and purred like a big cat in Ken's ear, making the younger writhe in pleasure. "Not that I'm complaining . . . . "  
  
However, before things could get any kinkier, there came a tremendous splash, drenching both of them and generally upsetting the overall mood. While Schu wailed about chlorine in contact lenses, Ken looked up from shaking his head clear of water to see a recognizable pair of board shorts floating on the surface of the pool, followed by a very familiar, very bedraggled playboy. With his assassin/soccer superstar speed, Ken plunged Schuldig's complaining face into the water and held it there.  
  
Yohji turned in a slow, dazed circle. He snatched his shorts from just as they were about to float too far out of reach, completing his circuit as he began an awkward, semi-submerged shuffle dance to secure them to his body again. Blinking water out of his eyes, he found himself facing a wide- eyed Ken. He blushed faintly.  
  
"It was a bet," he said, pointing to the clamshell ceiling above by way of explanation. Noticing the growing clamor of guests and lifeguards alike, an indication that his daredevil plunge from the top of the waterfall might not have been entirely legal and could very well have unpleasant consequences, he wisely decided to relocate his personage. In other words, scram.  
  
"Later Ken," he saluted as he scrambled over the side of the pool and high-tailed it to safety. Or the pretty Jacuzzi girls. Whatever came first.  
  
And from underneath the water, Schu yelled obscenities . . . . 


End file.
